


Would That I

by sparkofstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkofstark/pseuds/sparkofstark
Summary: Thor and Y/N were like the sun and moon. Worlds apart, but ever compatible, one not complete without the other.Note: I don't usually care for Thor fanfics all that much, this was a request for my one shot collection. I really loved writing it though and felt it deserved a separate post so hereby. Very short but tooth rotting fluff.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Would That I

Thor had been a whirlwind when Y/N first met him. Like an overgrown golden retriever pup who didn’t realise its own dimensions relative to the world around him. Excited about everything and anything, Thor was a refreshing person in a dull world.

Thor lifted her spirits when she was sad. His ever positive attitude was her sunshine, even though he was the God of Thunder. Little did she know, Thor thought the same, and more, about Y/N.

Their first meeting had been anything if not awkward. Neither knew how to act around the other. It’s as If they were planets, orbiting around the other as if their lives depended on it.

Thor and Y/N were like the sun and moon. Worlds apart, but ever compatible, one not complete without the other.

The first time Thor left earth, Y/N was confused. She felt empty. Something was missing. It didn’t take the others long to find out the two were already attached to the hip for life.

When Thor returned, he didn’t hesitate to kiss Y/N with all his might. He’d give up all his power, his worthiness, his home in Asgard, as long as he could be with Y/N. He didn’t know what about her made him feel like this. He felt as if though, as long as he was with her, no harm could come to him or the world around him.

When they were together, they were in harmony. A song that had been stuck in your head, name on the tip of your tongue, finally figured out.

The other Avengers were wary of their relationship at first. They were moving fast. Whispered “I love you’s” didn’t go unnoticed by the team. Soft giggles and laughs didn’t go unheard. Yet, the sparkle in Y/N’s eyes as she as much as laid eyes upon Thor, when she spoke about him, when something reminded her of him, it was enough for them to know they would be alright.

The first snow of that year marked the day Y/N decided she’d rather die than leave Thor’s side. The way he spoke to her made her feel as if she were living in an everlasting fairy tale. He made her feel like a queen, even though he’d given up his title of king. It didn’t matter, as they’d still rule the world of their love.

“Lady Y/N, your love is like the roots of a tree, gripping the soil of my heart and never letting go. Your hair is like the branches, dancing around your beautiful face. Yggdrasil might be the tree of the world. But you’re the tree of my world.

If you’d let me, I’d like to be your beloved for as long as I might live. Might nobody come between us and dig up the roots of our tree. Lady Y/N, will you do me the honour of becoming my betrothed, my consort, my queen? Will you marry me?”

Y/N cried as she agreed. Thor felt happier than he ever had in his life, delighted and heart filled with love.

“Let Heimdall watch over us and let us live together in peace.” Thor smiled as they kissed softly.

No man could give Y/N what Thor gave her. Sure, the gold and riches might be wonderful, and Asgard was the most beautiful place she’d ever visited, but any place would be beautiful, would be home, as long as she was with Thor.


End file.
